


Game On

by Girlwithsixsmiles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithsixsmiles/pseuds/Girlwithsixsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting invited to participate in a fantasy football league, Oliver needs Felicity's help in order to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for any fandom. I'm not overly impressed with what I've done, but I suppose I could be overly critical. Let me know what you think?

It had been a long week at Queen Consolidated, and Oliver wanted nothing more than a quiet Sunday afternoon going over paperwork at Verdant. He might even squeeze in a quick training session for good measure. Parking his Ducati by the employee entrance, he was surprised to see other vehicles there as well. Maybe Tommy had booked a private event?

As Oliver made his way inside, he saw the bulk of his staff sitting around with laptops or tablets, including Tommy, with no sign of any event taking place. Tommy looked over from his conversation with one of the bartenders and made eye contact with Oliver. "Hey buddy. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Did you call some sort of staff meeting? Is there something I should be concerned about?"

Tommy chuckled. "No, no, everything's fine on that front. We're just getting ready for---" he trailed off after looking behind Oliver to an approaching figure. Oliver turned to find Diggle.

Perplexed, Oliver said, "If this is supposed to be some sort of surprise party, my birthday's not for months."

"Does he not know?" Tommy asked Diggle.

"Know what?" Oliver interjected.

"Considering he missed the past five seasons, it's probably in his best interest."

"Guys? I'm right here. What the hell are you talking about?"

Diggle turned to Oliver. "This is the fantasy football draft for the Verdant staff."

" _You_ got invited to participate, when you don't technically work here, meanwhile I own the damn place and get snubbed?"

"Oliver," Tommy began, "You've been so busy lately at QC, plus you did miss a few years of football, like Digg said..."

"You think I can't field a winning team, Merlyn?"

"I didn't say  _that_ necessarily..."

"Want to put some money on it?"

"Doesn't that sound like the Oliver Queen we know and love? While I'd love to take your money, it's all up to the commissioner as to whether or not you get to play."

"Commissioner? And it's not you?"

"Nope. The commish is apparently running a few minutes behind."

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked one Felicity Smoak, dressed casually in jeans and a 49ers hoodie. "Sorry boys. Hit all the red lights."

"Felicity?!"

"Oliver! I didn't think we'd see you here today."

"Well, apparently I wasn't invited, and it seems as though I need your permission before I can join the league."

Felicity looked deep in thought. "Well, with 15 teams, we had three divisions of five, with the division winners and the five other teams with the best record making the playoffs, It would be a quick fix with 16 teams to have four divisions of four with four wild cards, wouldn't really alter the playoff picture..."

"Does that mean I'm in?" Oliver interrrupted.

"You're in." Felicity smiled.

Diggle and Tommy moved to the other side of the room, deep in conversation regarding draft strategy.

"So how did you manage to score the position of Fantasy Football Commissioner, Miss Smoak?"

"You act as if I threatened to commit cyberterrorism to get this job."

"Well, that is in your wheelhouse." Felicity punched Oliver in the arm and he winced for good measure. "I just didn't have you pegged as a football fan."

"What? You had me pegged as a dungeon master instead?" Oliver shrugged. "Believe it or not, I actually like sports. Well, the ones that make me money, at least." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I was able to pay off one of my student loans after winning a few fantasy leagues."

"So you're good?"

"You really think these guys would let me be commissioner otherwise?"

"Good, because I need your help drafting my team," Oliver leaned in conspiratorially. "I've got money riding on this with Tommy."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Half of the winnings and that bottle of Lafite Rothschild?" Oliver said, adding puppy dog eyes for effect.

Felicity thought about the last few loans hanging over her head. Stanford sure was not cheap. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "Deal."

***

Oliver, in his neverending quest to upstage and embarrass his oldest friend, quickly became addicted to fantasy football. He caught himself on a Sunday night patrol asking Felicity over comms if his running back had scored a touchdown yet.

"Seriously, man?!" Digg grumbled through the comms.

Felicity was more than happy to indulge Oliver's obsession (considering the potential payoff), even if it meant he hijacked her recliner on Sunday afternoons to watch the games at her place. 

"How come you don't go watch the games at John's place?"

"And miss out on this fantastic setup here?" Oliver gestured to the recliner and her state-of-the-art entertainment center. "No thanks. Plus, the company's much more attractive here," Oliver said with a wink.

"Oliver Queen!" Felicity threw a pillow at his head. "You only like me for my nachos."

"Nachos and your uncanny ability to know which players to start each week."

"My only redeeming qualities, huh? I'll be sure to keep that in mind when you need to set your lineup for next week."

Both of them quickly diverted their attention back to the TV screen when Oliver's quarterback and Felicity's wide receiver connected for an 80 yard touchdown pass. Her reactionary fistpump somehow evolved into a high five with Oliver.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" 

"Looks like that gave you a significant lead over Mike. Should guarantee your third win."

"Six more and Tommy's money is mine."

"Ours," Felicity corrected, suddenly realizing how intimate that sounded. Her ever-present blush reared its head once more.

"Ours," Oliver confirmed with a small smile, tilting his head.

***

Felicity stood at her kitchen sink one evening, putting her cereal bowl from that morning into the dishwasher after rinsing it out. Sensing movement behind her, she spun around to see Oliver coming down the hallway from her bedroom in his Hood gear.

"Seriously? I have a door, you know. I thought you and Digg weren't going out tonight, anyways."

"Change of plans." Felicity's eyebrows flew up. "Don't worry, nothing happened. We were able to manage without you."

"So why did you break in here if you didn't need me?"

"Thursday night game," Oliver said as he reached into her hall closet and pulled out a gym bag.

"Did you move in here without telling me?" Felicity asked, gesturing at his gym bag.

Oliver had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't want to go all the way back to Verdant and miss more of the first half."

Felicty scoffed. "Ugh, just go ahead and get changed." 

As Oliver, now comfortably clothed in jeans and a t-shirt, made his way into the living room, Felicity said, "Common courtesy dictates that unexpected guests at least bring food." 

"You wanted me to get food dressed as the Hood?"

"You could be in a Speedo for all I care. Doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." 

"I could get Digg to bring us some Big Belly Burger."

"And interrupt his time with Carly? No way. You steal him away enough as it is."

"Tommy could bring us Chinese." 

"He's out with Laurel tonight, and stop trying to pawn this off on someone else!"

"We could get pizza delivered?"

"Better. But seriously, it's like you turn agoraphobic when football is on. Why are you so deadset on winning this bet with Tommy in the first place?"

Oliver knew the simple answer was that it made it feel like old times with Tommy, like the little competitions they would have before the island. It was the most fun he'd had since he could remember. But as he looked over at Felicity, waiting expectantly for his answer, he realized he looked forward to their strategy sessions and viewing parties just as much. He really enjoyed getting to know another side of his friend. But Oliver's friends didn't typically have long blonde hair and tempting pink lips.

"I guess I feel like I have something to prove. That something as normal as participating in fantasy football can coexist with my other life."

"I thought you and Tommy were on good terms, that he understands why you do what you do."

"He does, but I guess I'm just trying to show him that I'm still me."

"Any chance you could use your reputation as Oliver Queen to get that pizza here any faster?" Felicity grinned.

"Sheesh. So demanding." Oliver grinned as he whipped out his cell phone. To his credit, the pizza arrived within 20 minutes.

Sititng side by side on the couch, Oliver could feel Felicity starting to slump against him as the game progressed. She was clearly asleep. Considering the number of hours she logged between QC and Verdant, Oliver knew better than to disrupt her sleep. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume even lower. Oliver grabbed the quilt draped over the back of the couch and covered the two of them. As the game ended, he felt himself drifting off as well. He had no intention of staying over, but with sleep normally eluding him, he couldn't help but stay put on the couch where he had his most restful sleep since his return.

Felicity's eyes shot open when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. Getting her bearings, she realized that she and Oliver were now lying horizontally on her couch. Oliver's arms were indeed wrapped around her and Felicity could tell that her cheeks were already flaming red. Able to get her arm out to reach her phone, Felicity lit up the display to check the time: 3:42 AM. Clearly it was way too early to start getting ready for work, but Felicity decided against relocating to her own bed for the next few hours. She had heard from Diggle about Oliver's fitful sleep patterns and right now, he looked so peaceful and innocent, she did not want to do anything that would disrupt him. Setting her cell phone alarm for a more respectable time, Felicity made the best of her predicament and cuddled back into Oliver's embrace.

For once, Oliver was dreaming, not having flashbacks of the island manifested as nightmares, which is what typically happened if he was lucky enough to fall asleep in the first place. Whatever the dream was, it was rudely interrupted by the electronic tone emitted by Felicity's cell phone. Half tempted to pick it up and throw it against the wall, Oliver relented once he felt Felicity stirring next to him. That was when he realized that they were essentially spooning. Quickly removing his arms from around her waist, Oliver stretched them above his head. "Mmmm...five more minutes," Felicity mumbled. Even as he realized that another five minutes cuddled up with Felicity sounded amazing, he knew she needed to get ready for work.

"Nope. Get up, sleepyhead." Felicity raised up, shivering from the sudden lack of Oliver's body heat. "How about I grab some breakfast while you get ready, to make up for crashing here?" Oliver said, raising up as well.

Suddenly nervous, Felicity just nodded and bolted out of the room. She had enjoyed Oliver's arms around her _way_ too much. While it was surely an unconscious response from Oliver, she couldn't help but feel safe and secure in his arms.

As Oliver headed towards the coffee shop around the corner from Felicity's apartment, he felt his phone buzzing. Seeing Tommy's name on the display, he answered. "Morning, Tommy."

"You never came back to the club last night with Diggle. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Debating whether or not to proceed, Oliver continued. "I fell asleep at Felicity's."

"You slept over at Felicity's? Finally!"

"No, I fell asleep watching football---wait, what do you mean finally?"

"Come on, you know you spend all your free time with her. Every time I invite you over to watch the game, you tell me you already have plans with her."

"But-" Oliver protested.

"Don't try to pass it off as a fantasy football strategy session. That's right, I know she's helping you with the bet. Besides, I see the way you look at each other."

"I-" Oliver hesitated. "It's a bad idea."

"She's good for you and you know it. For some reason, she's willing to put up with your crap."

Remembering the way it felt to wake up with his arms around her brought a smile to Oliver's face. "Tommy?"

"I know. Talk to you later, buddy." 

Oliver quickly ducked into the coffee shop, getting coffee and a few muffins. "Breakfast is ready," Oliver said as he entered the apartment.

Felicity came out of the bedroom while slipping on her coat and grabbed her handbag from the kitchen table. "Thanks, but I've got to go. One of the servers just went down." Grabbing the coffee from Oliver, she quickly exited the apartment before he could respond.

Once safely inside her Mini Cooper, Felicity let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. There was no server emergency at the office. But she knew that she could not be around Oliver right now. Besides being inevitably awkward, she knew he would be able to see right through her and see what she felt for him. She had allowed herself to briefly indulge in the fantasy this morning while in his arms, but it was time for a reality check.

***

Things were business as usual for the next few weeks, as Felicity forced herself to be as normal as possible. Oliver, on the other hand, was trying to think of the best way to tell Felicity how he felt when the fantasy football gods intervened. Oliver's record was 8-5 and he had already built up a sizable lead on this week's opponent. Deciding he might as well start celebrating his victory over Tommy, he went down to the wine cellar and found the bottle of Lafite Rothschild that Felicity deserved a long time ago.

When Felicity heard the knock on her door Sunday evening, she just knew it would be Oliver. Bracing herself, she opened the door with a smile. Oliver stood there with a bottle of wine and a duffle bag. Trying to play off her internal reaction to the sight of the duffel bag, Felicity joked, "I didn't realize we were having another sleepover." Instantly, she cringed as she realized how that sounded.

Thankfully, Oliver just smiled at her. "Surely you don't expect me to drive home after I split this bottle with you?"

Looking at the label, she realized it was the bottle she had been lusting over for quite a while. "But the season's not over yet..."

"This week will be my ninth win, guaranteeing a winning record," Oliver said as he entered her apartment. "I figured a celebration was in order." He set his bag down and went into her kitchen, returning with two glasses and a corkscrew. "Do you want to do the honors?"

As she filled their glasses, Oliver smiled at her obvious glee. "Let me make a toast." Raising his glass, he began. "To the remarkable Felicity Smoak- I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blushing, Felicity quickly shook her head, trying to get through this without making a fool of herself. Deciding it best to remain silent, she clinked her glass with Oliver's. She took a sip and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, this is better than I imagined." She looked over at Oliver, but he didn't seem to be paying attention, instead staring at her. "What? Is it all over my face or something?" 

"No," he said, reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You're perfect."

Felicity froze. Did he actually just say that? She had to be imagining it. Maybe the wine had already gone to her head. Did really expensive wine get you drunk faster? But she saw him move closer to her, felt his hand cup her cheek. "Ol-" Before she could say anything, she felt his lips on hers. After a moment's hesitation, she gave in to the kiss, running her fingers through Oliver's hair.

Oliver pulled away with a grin. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Deciding to stick with silence, Felicity leaned in and captured his lips with her own. Oliver quickly took control, insistently kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone, or any other piece of skin he could find. His hands inched their way up her torso, leaving a blazing trail as they went.

"Oliver?" She murmured against his lips. "You're not seriously going to let that expensive bottle of wine go to waste, are you?"

"I think it served its purpose," Oliver whispered in her ear.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are not depriving me of that wine again, Oliver Queen. I don't care what you--- _ooh, put me down!_ " Oliver snatched the bottle of wine as he carried Felicity towards the bedroom. "You always get your way, don't you?"

"I always like to win." Oliver captured her lips in a searing kiss and kicked the door shut.

 


End file.
